Marry Your Daughter
by butterflydreamsflyaway
Summary: Sam and Quinn has been engaged for 2 years, but Sam wants to ask Mr. Ruseel Fabray's permission before planning anything, though Quinn thinks its a bad idea, will a song by Sam get to Quinn's father? Based on a song :


**There aren't enough QUINN AND SAM FANFICS! : this is my very first Glee fanfiction evah, and I'm dedicating it to the best glee couple ever : :D **

**I got this idea during another boring class, I wanted Sam to meet Quinn's dad and ask his permission to marry Quinn, though we all know Quinn and her father hasn't talked for a while, since he disowned her or something :)**

**The song is "Marry Your Daughter by Brian Jr. :D it totally fits for the two! :)**

**Marry Your Daughter**

"Why on earth do you want to meet my dad?" Quinn asked Sam as they we're walking through the school hallway on a Friday afternoon.

"We're graduating soon" Sam said to his girlfriend for 2 years, "And I want to tell him something really important"

"Which is?"

He held her hand and showed her the ring that he has given her 2 years ago, when he has proposed to her. "About our engagement"

"My mom already knows about it, why get my dad involve?" Quinn said as she leaned against the locker as Sam opened his.

"Because, I want everything to be perfect" he said "You deserve the best"

Quinn smiled at her boyfriend "But I already have the best" She said looking at him.

"How come you don't want me to meet your dad?" Sam asked her.

She sighed, "You already know the story, he stopped talking to me the moment he found out I was pregnant, he disowned me Sam"

"and I can sense the bitterness within you" Sam said, "But don't you think you should try and fix your relationship with your dad, you're going to be a parent someday after all"

"Correction, WE are going to be parents someday" She joked, and he chuckled.

"Ofcourse, I want one girl and one boy" Sam said

"It ain't that easy Mr. Evans" Quinn said "But fine, I'll ask daddy to meet us at breadstick tomorrow night"

**The next night**

Sam and Russel Fabray has finally met each other, they got along really great, they started talking about football than basketball, and eventually school and religion. It turned out Mr. Fabray attended the same school Sam has went to before McKinley High. Mr. Fabray excused himself and headed towards the restroom.

"You haven't told him" Quinn said

"it ain't as easy as it looks in the movies"

Sam was getting a bit nervous, Quinn could tell, he was holding his necktie and tugging it every now and than, it was one of his many habits that Quinn could recognize anywhere and anytime.

"You don't have to do it tonight" Quinn whispered to him, placing her hand above his.

Sam looked at her hazel brown eyes, the same eyes that made him fall madly inlove with her. He shook his head "No, I'm going to do it" he said, "I want everything to be perfect, for you"

Quinn was taken by surprise, her eyes widened but slowly went back to normal as she smiled at him. "You really are the craziest yet sweetest guy I've ever known" She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled, he loved how she treated him, he loved everything about her. Quinn has changed Sam's life, more than she'll ever know. He never had been this serious about any other girl, in his heart, he knew that Quinn Fabray will be the first and last girl to make him this way.

"For your information" He said, "You're the one who makes me crazy"

They were about to lean in to kiss each other when suddenly Quinn saw her father walking towards the table, coming back from the rest room.

"Sorry it took me a while" her father said, taking his seat in front of the couple. "There were a lot of people"

"No problem sir" Sam said, "Like I was saying earlier, I wanted to talk to you about something.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears" Mister Fabray said.

Sam stood up "Actually, if you don't mind, I'd rather sing about it"

Mister Fabray had a bad expression in his face "Don't tell me you got my daughter pregnant and about to sing a song about it" He said, remembering the night Finn Hudson came over for dinner one night and sang "You're having my baby" revealing that Quinn was pregnant

"Daddy" Quinn said, with a bit of irritation.

Sam shook his head "Nothing like that sir" he said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the stage and you'll find out soon enough"

Sam said and walked towards the stage which was only a few steps away.

"Quinn Fabray, this better be good" Her father said with a strict tone "I don't want you to disappoint me again"

Quinn sat their quiet, looking at the stage, wondering what Sam will perform and hoping her father wouldn't misunderstand.

"**Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
'Bout being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say**

**So bare with me please  
If I take up too much of your time," **Sam started singing, a spotlight pointed towards him. He looked at Quinn's father, with a nervous and shy look.

People in the restaurant stopped from what they were doing, chatting or eating, it didn't matter, they we're surprise to hear a young man singing in front of the whole restaurant.

Russel Fabray nodded his head, as if Sam was really talking to him. Well, he really was. Quinn was sitting there, with a small smile in her face.

"**See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
She's my everything and all that I know is" **He took a step down, standing in the stage stairs, holding a velvet box in his hand.

"OMG! He's going to propose to someone!' A girl in the crowded screamed.

Some of the girls all went "AAAAWWWWWWWWW" and some can't help but say "Pick me!'

Quinn wanted to glare at every one of them but Sam had his eyes all set on Quinn, she knew that he would never pick any of those wannabes, she knew that as much as she loved Sam, he loved her more than that.**  
**

"**It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
Very soon I'm hoping that I  
Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah"  
**Sam continued singing as he stood infront of Russel Fabray, who was showing no emotion at all, as he continued singing, he didn't feel scared or nervous at all. _No matter what comes and tries to scare me away, I know it wouldn't be a big deal, because my feelings for Quinn are way stronger than anything else. _He thought as he sang the words.

_He's asking my father's permission, no guy has ever done that for me. Well, Sam has only been the only one to ever propose to me_ Quinn thought as she continued to listen to her fiancé's song.

**"I'm gonna marry your princess**

**And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
Can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the isle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter" **

"_This guy is actually asking my permission to marry my princess, what will I do"? _Russel Fabray was having a riot on his head as he listened to the young man infront of him. "_It is obvious that he is very serious about my daughter, they have been dating for two years, as Judy as told me. Judy told me about the promise ring that Sam has given Quinn two years ago, I admire that about him. He promised never to pressure my daughter and stay loyal to her. He's been going to church with Quinn and Judy, but my daughter is only a senior in high school, why on earth would they be thinking about marriage at a time like this?" _

**"The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I say I do  
I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the isle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter" **Sam had but more emotion to this song than he has ever did before, he really wanted to show Mr. Fabray how serious he was.

As he continued singing, he flashbacked to everything he and Quinn has been through. The very first moment that he saw her walking down the hallway in her Cheerio uniform to the moment she helped him clean up after being slushied, to the time they almost had their first kiss under Venus and Mars, the first time they have ever sang, their first date, and to the time where he had proposed to her.

He than started looking forward to the future, imagining Quinn walking down the isle in a beautiful wedding gown at the Church she grew up in, with her father pink roses in her hand, smiling as she walked towards him. He could see their future together, and didn't want to let it go, never wants too.

Quinn couldn't help but stand up when he has finished singing, she ran towards him and hugged him so tight. "That was so beautiful" She said

He chuckled as he hugged her back "I was inspired" He said

Mr. Fabray stood up and coughed to get the two teen's attention. Quinn and Sam both looked at her father, with a bit of nervousness, they held each other's hand as they stepped forward.

"Mr. Fabray, I would like to ask you formally" Sam said "Will you please let me marry your daughter"

"You are not as stupid Finn Hudson nor a player like Noah Puckerman" He started "But I could tell you really are serious about my lil Quinnie" He said looking at his daughter with loving eyes.

Quinn hasn't seen those eyes for 2 years already and gave her father a small smile in return. She wanted to cry and tell him how much she had missed him.

"And you obviously make Quinn happy" Mr. Fabray said, "So how can I say no?"

"Welcome to the family Samuel"

**The end : please review! Love it? Hate it? :) please tell me! I'm thinking of a sequel! :D**


End file.
